


Chance Encounters - Part 1

by MadDormouse



Series: Chance Encounters [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Yogcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strippin survived the nuclear explosion, but is now lost without his Rail Bro, Benji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters - Part 1

Strippin found himself in the middle of a strange new land, miraculously still alive following the nuclear explosion that destroyed their previous home. He didn't know how much time had passed, but knew it had be quite a while.  
Strippin honestly didn't think he had many options. He was basically starting from scratch, with no idea what happened to anyone else. Strippin decided he ultimately had two goals: find Benji and make sure they were equipped well enough to survive whatever came next.  
"But first I need some tools," he said.  
What Strippin wanted most was a new crowbar, but he knew he needed the basics initially. The railman sighed as he started gathering wood for simple tools. Strippin was able to easily fashion together a wood pick, axe, and shovel. He hoped he wouldn't need them for too long.  
'Now, more wood or some stone?' Strippin mused.  
He decided to stock up on wood first because there would be much need for that. Strippin also stopped to gather some of the basic materials he would eventually need for a new crowbar. Now that he had tools, albeit wooden ones, he was able to gather the resource much quicker.  
'I can't wait to have iron tools, though!' he thought.  
Strippin climbed one last tree he planned to cut down before going mining. He realized the sun was about to set and he had spent too much time messing around without finding any coal. The railman shuddered at the thought of his fellow Rail Bro dealing with a monster filled night. He vowed then and there to make sure another disaster, of any kind, never threatened the two of them.  
'If anyone is still alive.'  
Strippin chopped away at the tree at an easy pace. The physical labor calmed the man. It was hard work, but it didn't require a lot of focus. His mind was free to wander and think to the future. However, Strippin had relaxed so much he didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind him.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" exclaimed an angry voice voice.  
Strippin was knocked out of his reverie by a punch to the arm. He turned, ready to use his wooden axe as a weapon. Strippin was being confronted by a blond haired, shorter man. For a world filled with monsters, he was casually dressed not for hard work like Strippin, but for relaxing. The railman's assailant wore shorts, a shirt, flip-flops, and a bandana. He had an aura about him that made Strippin think he was some sort of forest spirit.  
"What's your problem, mate?" Strippin demanded. He didn't feel threatened any more, but he wasn't about to deal with the smaller man's harassment.  
"You're cutting down all the trees!"  
Strippin raised a questioning eyebrow. "What of it? I need wood for tools. Isn't that obvious?"  
"That's not the point," said the blonde. "But you're just cutting down the trees and leaving them!"  
"Them?" Strippin asked in confusion.  
The man gestured behind him. "The saplings! You were just going to leave them to die without replanting them!"  
"They're just plants," Strippin said slowly, hoping he didn't have a nutter on his hands.  
"They're my saplings!" said the blonde sprite.  
"Right. Look, I've got a lot of work to do. I don't need any more wood around here, so how about I just leave and you can go rescue all of your saplings," shrugged Strippin.  
The railman gathered what additional wood he chopped down and walked away. The other man chased after him, grabbing up any saplings along the way.  
"Oi, I'm not done with you yet!"  
Strippin turned, not in the mood to deal with the situation. "Look, I'm sorry for carelessly chopping down your trees and for endangering your saplings. But I have a real person I'm trying to find. I'll be going now and you don't need to see me again."  
The railman strode away from the strange person. Strippin knew he was being followed because he heard quick footsteps behind him. He increased his own speed and hoped his longer legs would make him faster. However, the other man kept up his speed. The sprite was practically on his heels.  
Strippin turned to face the blond man. "Listen here you little tree freak-"  
"It's InTheLittleWood," interrupted the shorter person.  
"In … what the hell are you talking about?"  
"My name," the blonde replied.  
Strippin rubbed his temples. "When did I ask for your name?"  
"Oi, don't play dumb with me!" exclaimed the sprite. "Or maybe it isn't an act! Oh, is that it then? Dropped on your head when you were young?"  
Strippin was so angered by the man he almost didn't hear the monster behind him. The telltale "hiss" was his only warning. The railman half turned and punched the Creeper back a few feet. At the same time, Strippin tried to ran as far away as possible, even if it only happened to be a few feet. The explosion sent Strippin crashing to the ground.  
"Dang it," the blond man sighed. "I thought it was going to kill you."  
Strippin lifted his head from the ground and glared. "You knew that was behind me, didn't you?"  
The railman didn't wait for an answer. He scrambled to his feet and picked the sprite up by the front of his shirt. Strippin's gaze bore into the other's man eyes, which now showed a significant sign of fear.  
"Um, Creeper," the blond said with a gulp.  
"We're past that now."  
HISS!  
Strippin let go of the sprite in shock and this time just ran. However, the green monster was already on the verge of exploding. The railman felt the ground beneath his feet crumble away. The darkness of the underground engulfed Strippin. Though it might have been the impact from the explosion; the railman never had the chance to figure out which.


End file.
